Remind You of Anyone?
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: A few weeks after defeating Ultron, the team gets another surprise in the form of Phil Coulson. Alive. Hurt and confused by the man who was his only family for years, Clint instead focuses on finally taking the twins home with him. But this only further proves that he and Coulson are more alike than either realized. Not slash. Features Maximoff twins and Natasha! One-Shot


Remind You of Anyone?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with,** _ **Marvel**_ **or** _ **The Avengers**_ **in any way**

 **Note: Pietro survived**

"Is this some kind of joke?" Steve said, staring in disbelief at the man in front of them.

"It must be," Tony said, "Since you're dead so there's no way you could possibly be standing here."

"I know this is confusing," Coulson said, looking around at the team, "But just let me explain."

Clint scoffed.

"Explain?" Natasha said incredulously, "We don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Natasha-" Coulson started, but she wasn't finished.

"We thought you were dead," she said quietly, her voice deadly. "You let all of us believe you were dead."

Her eyes flickered to Clint and Coulson turned his gaze on the younger man who was staring pointedly at the table.

"I didn't want that," Coulson said quietly and Clint's eyes flickered up, lowering immediately when he saw his ex-mentor staring at him.

Clint's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, standing and making his way to the door as soon as he saw the message.

"Barton, where are you going?" Fury called.

"Home," Clint said shortly.

Natasha watched her best friend go and saw him turn left down the hall in the direction of the med bay.

"The twin've been released," she said and everybody understood. Everybody except Coulson.

"The twins?" he asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to the door. She glanced back.

"You coming or not?" she said and Coulson started, following immediately so as not to anger Natasha any more.

She led him down the hall towards medical. They stopped outside, looking through one of the large windows into the room.

Coulson could see Clint talking to two teenagers. The girl was standing next to the bed, passing Clint things so he could put them in the bag. The other was a boy whose face was almost as white as his hair. The only colour to him were the deep bags under his eyes as he sat slightly hunched over on the bed.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff," Natasha supplied.

"The twins," Coulson nodded, understanding now.

"Genetically enhanced twins," Natasha told him, "Experimented on by Strucker. They helped us defeat Ultron, Pietro almost died saving Clint's life. He did die for a while there, Clint's sort of taken them in, given them a second chance at a good life. Remind you of anyone?"

Coulson smiled gently as he continued to watch Clint with the twins. Clint and Wanda were now helping Pietro into a wheelchair.

"Clint's taking them home with him," Natasha said and Coulson looked over at her in surprise.

"Pietro's recovery is going to take a while and he's going to need physical therapy and pretty much constant help or supervision for a while," Natasha went on. "That'll be easier at Clint's place than with all the chaos here."

"Laura was okay with that?" Coulson asked.

"She's fine with it," Natasha replied, "She wants to meet the kid who saved her husband and I think she's looking forward to having two extra sets of hands around to keep Cooper and Lila occupied while she deals with the baby with it comes."

"Baby?" Coulson said, wide-eyed as he looked at Natasha. "Laura's pregnant?"

"Wow, no one told you anything when you were dead, did they?"

Coulson whipped around. He hadn't noticed Clint and the twins leave the room and join them in the hall.

"Not at all," Coulson shook his head, eyes flickering between the three people in front of him.

"This is Wanda and Pietro," Clint said stiffly and Wanda looked over at him.

She didn't know what had happened with these two, but she could tell it was bad and, without delving into Clint's brain, she could tell he was still hurt from it.

Pietro could tell something had happened too and wasn't sure whether or not he should trust this man. He was just getting comfortable with the rest of the team, Clint being the only one he really trusted. And if Clint wasn't sure about this man...

"It's nice to meet you both," Coulson said, smiling warmly at them.

"You too," Wanda murmured uncertainly and Pietro nodded slightly. Clint rested a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"It's alright," he murmured so only the two teens could hear and then louder, "This is Phil Coulson. He was my handler at SHIELD for many years."

"But not anymore?" Pietro asked.

"I'm not sure," Clint said, staring at Coulson. Coulson stared back, hoping and willing Clint to understand.

The moment was broken when Pietro yawned widely. The teen blushed.

"I need to get these two home," Clint said.

"Alright," Coulson nodded, watching as Clint started pushing the wheelchair down the hall, Wanda walking alongside them. Natasha followed, clearly she was joining Clint and the twins on this trip.

Clint stopped and looked back. "You coming?" he asked and Coulson looked surprised. "After Laura gets over wanting to kill you I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Cooper and Lila too. But I'm not going to be the one to give them the news."

Coulson chuckled and nodded. He knew it would take some time and they'd need to a lot of talking, but he was looking forward to getting his family back. Especially since it seemed to be growing rapidly.

 **I'm a big fan of stories featuring Coulson and Clint's reunion after Coulson 'died' and I'm a big fan stories where Pietro lives and Clint takes in the twins.**

 **So, I decided to combine the ideas and thus, this story was created.**

 **I wasn't crazy about the ending. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have a big Coulson/Clint blow up or take the more emotional route like I've done in other stories so I decided to leave it at this.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
